Hollow Trials
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Aizen receives a call from a familiar face, and now, Las Noches is becoming allies with the Youkkai. But, when the queen reveals her personal intentions to the agreement, what surprises are in store? GrimmOC, UlquixOC. Better than it sounds, trust!


"Hollow Trials:  
>Prologue"<p>

Alliances; one of the key ways to gain any form of power and respect. Aizen knew this far too well, and had decided long in the beginning that he should have some, should he need the extra assistance. Granted, he couldn't control them like his arrancar, but he knew for fact he'd be able to handle a few extra hands.

Of course, to gain such things involved contact with leaders, as well as negotiations between the two worlds, so that both felt satisfied with what they were to receive. There were always so many compromises, and he didn't always get what he wanted out of it, and whenever that happened, it meant that they either didn't want anything to do with his world, or he didn't like the negotiation, and considered them a useless resource. He didn't like turning people away, but hey; that's politics for ya!

"Sir! Call from a world in the Kaminari Realm." Tousen informed him, as he entered the throne room of the ruler of Las Noches.

The brown-haired man looked up from his thoughts. "Proceed, Kaname." He told his subordinate before heading towards the door. As he caught up, he began to question his black-skinned commander. "King or queen?" He asked, first off; there was a regular way to approach different leaders, and men and women normally varied.

"Queen. She seems more cheerful than a regular one." He informed his leader.

"Do we know the name of her world?"

"She said we would know; she also proclaimed that I'd be able to recognize her voice, but I found it hard to place."

"Someone we've dealt with before?" He questioned, perking an eyebrow.

"Possibly, but I only find her voice vaguely familiar."

"Do we know the dimension code?"

"Yes, sir!"

"And it would be?"

"Hyaku Boruto."

This made the leader stop in his tracks, a few feet away from the door with a bit of a confused look on his face. He turned to Tousen, a bit baffled. "That world is Kokurai, Kaname." He informed the other. "Why would they call us back after almost two decades ago, they said no?" He questioned.

Tousen, remembering the people of the world, replied with something the woman had told him. "She claimed that she came into power about seventeen years ago, in the month of October, with the country in a bit of a mess, so she had to delay the call; she also said something about having family here, but we would know." He reported to his lord.

Aizen thought but for a few moments of who could be speaking, before chuckling, firmly. "Well, let's see what Sari-ouhi wants to talk about." He told the other, a smirk grasping his lips at the thought of the girl. This was going to be interesting...

- Somewhere in Kokurai: Same Time

It was a simple room. Average sized, and capable to hold up to twenty people; if people wanted personal space, that is. Even still, there were only so few allowed into this room, and most of these few weren't there; just two individuals sat, drinking away at black coffee, until they felt like leaving. Although, with how relaxed they seemed, it didn't appear like it was gonna be soon.

The two; male and female; sat in a black-carpeted room, with dark violet paint. There were large windows across from the gray door, which allowed them to have a great view of the night sky, as well as see over the town they currently resided in. The lamps had green veils, making an interesting affect on the room's appearance, which seemed suiting.

The boy sat down in one of the individual chairs, which was black, across a red-cushioned couch where his companion lied, with a white coffee table in between them. The had golden locks, which framed his face, rather well. His skin had a slight tan, and his eyes flared a dark crimson. He had a well toned body, and appeared to be tall, around six-foot-two. He currently wore a tight black tank top, with a grayish-blue, quarter-length jacket, with a fang around his neck. He had on black skinny jeans with black combat boots, making him appear like a bad-boy off the street; especially with that dazed expression he had.

The girl was lying across the couch with black leggings with a pair of knee-high, white boots, a dark blue skirt, a tight green top, and a hooded jacket with tears up the hem, and flared out sleeves. The girl's skin was rather pale, but her curves would have set any man off. However, you couldn't see her face, for she kept her hood up, and it left a shadow to cover most of her face.

After taking a few more sips, the male decided that he should make his thoughts known; it wasn't like the other wouldn't listen, it was out of her character. "The campaign's getting more dangerous you know." It was a statement, but the girl's head moved towards his with a nod. "Are you sure this is worth putting yourself in the way?" He asked, his voice deep in a serious tone.

He saw a set of lips; the bottom lip was her regular skin tone while the top was black; and these two curved into a smirk. "Do you think I'd do it, if it weren't worth it?" She questioned him, turning away. "People have rights, and the only reason I had them while I was young was because of my mother; if not for that, I would have gotten the same you did; if I don't fight for this, then people are going to be trampled by that pathetic duke's bill; who'd want that to happen?" She chuckled a bit. "And besides," she added, turning her head, eyes opening to reveal a pair of startling emerald eyes. "he knows as well as I that if something abnormal were to happen to me, it'd be looked into, and unlike before I was born, he doesn't have the power to turn it away, like Auntie does." She assured him.

A knock came at the door. "Yeah?" The male called, bothered at the fact he couldn't continue from where he left off.

"It is almost time, Managira-san!" Someone from outside told them.

"We'll be right out!" Said the girl.

"Hai, Cifer-sama!" And like that, the two were off to go to business.

* * *

><p>i hope tht was long enough, and if not, i apologize!<p>

A few translations!

**Kaminari: Thunder**

**Hyaku Boruto: 100 Volt**

**Kokurai: Black Lightening**

**_-Ouhi: this honorific is used in representing a lady or more rather in this case, a queen**

i hope uve enjoyed the first chap.  
><em><strong>~ K. Fang-sama<strong>_


End file.
